Un retour inespéré
by janiejones77
Summary: Quatre filles et un jean - Après trois mois sans avoir vu Lena, Kostos est de retour... Mariana a fait une fausse couche et Kostos a maintenant la voie libre pour reconquérir Lena. Mais Paul dans tout ça?
1. Chapitre 1

Il y avait trois mois aujourd'hui que Lena avait apprise que Kostos s'était marié et allait avoir un enfant. Elle avait encore très mal, mais elle était avec Paul maintenant. Bien sûr ce n'était pas comme avec Kostos... Le superbe grecque avait été le premier à faire battre son cœur et elle était encore amoureuse de lui. Elle aimait beaucoup Paul, mais il n'y avait pas entre eux la passion qu'il y avait entre Lena et Kostos.

La jeune fille était allongée sur son lit. Elle essayait de lire un livre, mais son attention était sans cesse reportée sur Kostos. Pourtant c'est à Paul qu'elle aurait dû penser. C'était lui son petit ami non ? Elle soupira et mit son livre de côté.

Arriverait-elle à oublier Kostos un jour ? À cesser de l'aimer ? Il lui semblait que c'était impossible. Elle se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Paul. Elle avait l'impression d'être malhonnête envers lui. Elle ne lui avait que très peu parlée de Kostos. Ça lui faisait trop mal.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensée, lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette de la porte résonner. Elle se leva, croyant que c'était Carmen, puisqu'elle avait dit qu'elle passerait la voir. Comme elle était seule chez elle, descendit rapidement. Elle ouvrit la porte à toute volée, s'attendant à retrouver son amie derrière, mais ce qu'elle y vit, la laissa sans voix.

- Salut, dit doucement Kostos.

Lena était tellement bouleversée, qu'elle ne répondit pas et ne l'invita pas à entrer.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda justement le jeune homme.

Elle remarqua qu'il tenait un bouquet de roses. Il lui tendit. Elle le regarda interloquée, sans faire un geste pour prendre le bouquet.

- Lena, répéta Kostos, je peux entrer ? Il fait très froid dehors.

- Oui, entre, dit-elle reprenant tranquillement ses esprits.

Elle s'empara du bouquet qu'il lui tendait toujours et le posa sur la table. Elle lui trouverait un vase plus tard. Pour le moment, elle était beaucoup trop troublée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- Que... que fais-tu ici ? réussie t'elle à bégayer.

- Je voulais seulement te voir. Et j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Lena regarda ses magnifiques yeux bruns et se sentit sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Que voulais-tu m'annoncer ? finit-elle par articuler après un long silence.

- Je suis libre.

Sur le coup de l'émotion, Lena ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire par « Je suis libre » Puis finalement, elle comprit.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Je suis en instance de divorce.

- Quoi ? Mais comment...

Un tas de questions se bousculaient à ses lèvres.

- Mariana a fait une fausse couche. Ce qui m'a donné l'occasion de divorcer. Sauf que maintenant, tout le monde me déteste là-bas. Il me considère comme un salaud.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne le sois pas. Je suis revenu ici pour toi. Je veux te reconquérir.

Lena baissa les yeux.

- Je ne veux plus de relation à distance, dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

- Moi non plus.

Elle leva brusquement la tête vers lui.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Je vais venir vivre en Amérique.

- Quoi ? fit Lena franchement étonnée. Où ?

- Dans cette ville. Près de toi.

Lena ne savait que dire. Ça faisait trop de nouvelles renversantes en peu de temps.

- Tu déménages ici ?

- Oui.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle chaud lorsqu'il parlait.

- Je t'aime Lena. Je suis revenu pour toi.

Elle le regarda intensément.

- Je t'aime aussi Kostos.

Elle se rapprocha davantage de lui et passa ses bras autour de lui. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Ce moment magique dura très longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte se fit entendre et qu'Effie la sœur de Lena entra en trombe. Elle figea net en voyant les amoureux s'embrasser.

- Oh mon dieu Kostos !

À son exclamation, Lena et Kostos s'éloignèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, surpris par cette interruption.

- Effie, dit Lena en rougissant.

Elle savait que sa sœur devait penser à Paul. Lena qui était avec Paul et qui embrassait Kostos. Mais Effie n'en laissa rien paraître et embrassa Kostos sur la joue, lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là ! lança t'elle. Manifestement à voir l'air de ma sœur, elle n'ont plus n'arrive pas à y croire...

Kostos regarda Lena en souriant et celle-ci sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Est-ce que... commença Effie, avant d'être interrompue par la sonnette de la porte.

Lena et Kostos échangèrent un regard désespéré. Apparemment, ils ne se retrouveraient pas seuls de sitôt...

Effie proposa d'aller ouvrir et revint quelques secondes plus tard, Carmen derrière elle.

Carmen regarda Kostos d'un air étonné. Elle le connaissait pour l'avoir vue sur des photos que Lena lui avaient montrées. Elle regarda ensuite Lena et vit qu'elle rayonnait. La première pensée de Carmen fut pour Paul. Décidément, il s'était passé quelque chose entre Lena et Kostos...

- Carmen, je te présente Kostos, dit Lena mal à l'aise, sous le regard désapprobateur de son amie. Kostos, Carmen.

Ils se saluèrent. Carmen ne savait comment réagir. Elle sentait que Lena et Kostos voulaient être seuls tous les deux. Pour faire dieu sait quoi... Carmen interrogea la jeune fille du regard et celle-ci se contenta de lui faire un sourire radieux. Après avoir vue la façon dont Lena et Kostos se regardaient ; les yeux brillants et heureux, Carmen sut que Paul était maintenant hors-jeu.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bientôt, les parents de Lena rentrèrent. Ils furent très surpris en voyant Kostos, mais l'invitèrent poliment à rester pour le souper. Le garçon accepta. Lena eut du mal à contenir le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Trop concentrée sur Kostos, elle ne remarqua pas que Carmen essayait d'attirer discrètement son attention depuis quelques minutes. Finalement, Carmen lui demanda carrément si elle pouvait lui parler en privé. Les jeunes filles s'excusèrent auprès des Kaligaris et de Kostos et passèrent au salon.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda Lena, une fois dans la pièce.

- Que se passe t'il entre Kostos et toi ? Pourquoi est-il revenu ?

Embarrassée, Lena rougit.

- Carmen... je crois que Paul et moi c'est terminé.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama son amie outrée. Kostos est marié et il va avoir un enfant !

- Plus maintenant, rectifia Lena.

- Quoi ?

- Sa femme a fait une fausse couche. Et maintenant ils sont en instance de divorce.

Carmen semblait impressionnée par tous ces évènements.

- Lena, ne me dis pas que tu as acceptée de te remettre avec lui. Je croyais que tu avais eue ta leçon à propos des relations à distance.

- Ce ne sera pas une relation à distance. Kostos vient habiter ici.

- Ici chez toi ? questionna Carmen estomaquée.

- Mais non pas ici, mais en ville.

- Donc, Paul ne compte plus.

Lena soupira.

- J'aime beaucoup Paul c'est un fait. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Je croyais pouvoir l'être, mais...

Carmen semblait scandalisée. Lena le remarqua.

- Ne fais pas cet air là Carmen ! Tu savais que je n'avais pas oubliée Kostos ! Paul est génial. Vraiment. Mais il avait le défaut de ne pas être Kostos.

- Tu vas lui faire du mal Lena, objecta Carmen.

Lena eut l'air troublée.

- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Mais je veux encore moins en faire à Kostos. Et c'est lui que j'aime, essaie de comprendre !

- J'essaie, mais toi aussi essaie de me comprendre ! Paul est mon demi-frère, il compte beaucoup pour moi et je ne veux pas le voir malheureux.

- D'accord, comme ça on est deux.

- Tu ne veux pas le voir malheureux, mais tu fais tout pour le blesser !

- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que Kostos reviendrait !

- Autrement dit, Paul t'as servi de bouche-trou.

- Non, répondit catégoriquement Lena. Seulement je croyais pouvoir arriver à l'aimer. J'était bien avec lui, alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait marcher.

- Ç'aurait pu marcher s'il n'y avait pas eu Kostos !

- Peut-être oui, admit Lena. Mais il y a Kostos.

- Oui il y a Kostos. Et Paul aussi est là !

Lena se prit la tête entre ses mains et prit place sur la canapé.

- S'il te plaît Carmen... Cesse de me faire la morale.

Son amie fut aussitôt assise près d'elle.

- Excuse-moi Lena. Seulement je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir protéger Paul.

- Je sais. Mais c'est définitif. Ma décision est prise : je vais rompre avec lui.

- Ok. Espérons seulement que tout se passera pour le bien sans cris et sans larmes.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le souper s'éternisait au grand dam de Lena qui voulait avoir un moment seule à seul avec Kostos. Mais M. et Mme Kaligaris ne cessaient de poser des questions au jeune homme. Ils avaient parus outrés d'apprendre qu'il divorçait de sa femme après seulement quelques mois de mariage, mais néanmoins, Mme Kaligaris n'avait pu s'empêcher de se réjouir pour sa fille. Elle savait que même si Lena fréquentait Paul, elle était toujours amoureuse de Kostos. Ça crevait les yeux.

Finalement, le repas prit fin. Lena regarda Kostos d'un air pleins de sous-entendus et lui demanda s'il voulait visiter la ville. Évidemment, il accepta. Les deux jeunes sortirent bien habillés dans le morne mois de novembre. Aussitôt qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de la maison, Kostos se jeta sur Lena et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Celle-ci le laissa faire avec plaisir, mais elle pensa à Paul et le repoussa délicatement.

- Attends Kostos...

- Quoi ?

Lena le regarda bien en face.

- J'ai un petit ami. Je vais rompre avec lui, mais en attendant, si on pourraient éviter de s'embrasser au vu et au su de tous...

Elle vit de la douleur dans les yeux de Kostos.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda t'il amèrement.

- Oh non Kostos, oh non ! Je l'apprécie, mais je n'en suis pas amoureuse. Ce n'est pas comme toi.

Kostos esquissa un sourire.

- Et tu vas rompre avec lui ?

- Oui.

- Quand ? voulut savoir le garçon.

- Demain, je crois.

- Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

- Parce que je veux être avec toi, répliqua Lena.

- Moi aussi. Mais je me sentirais plus à l'aise si tu rompais avec lui ce soir.

- Je comprend.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

- C'est d'accord, je vais le faire.

Kostos lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

- Je te revois tout à l'heure, dit-il en traversant la rue pour aller au café de l'autre côté.

Lena s'éloigna et réfléchit. Carmen lui avait dit que Paul devait passer la voir ce soir. Elle se rendit donc chez son amie, anxieuse.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, ses mains étaient moites. Carmen vint lui ouvrir.

- Hé Lena !

Elle sembla mal à l'aise. C'était probablement dû au fait qu'elle était au courant pour Lena et Kostos. Paul arriva derrière sa demie-sœur.

- Hum, bon je vais vous laisser seuls, dit cette dernière.

- Tu peux rester lui dit Paul.

- Non, je dois passer voir Tibby de toute façon. Et ma mère ne rentrera que très tard. Je suis sûre que vous avez pleins de choses à vous dire tous les deux.

Lena rougit.

Carmen enfila son manteau et sortit. Paul regarda Lena en souriant.

- Eh bien maintenant qu'on est seuls, profitons-en.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, mais Lena le repoussa.

- Écoute Kos...

Kostos. Elle avait failli l'appeler Kostos. Elle aurait voulue mourir.

Le regard de Paul se fit plus dur.

- Kostos ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Kostos ?

Même si Lena ne lui avait parlée que du jeune Grec qu'une fois ou deux, il en était très jaloux. Il avait pu voir les yeux de Lena s'illuminer lorsqu'elle parlait de lui.

- Excuse-moi, dit Lena. C'est juste que...

Elle s'interrompit complètement à cran.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lena ? questionna Paul.

Celle-ci inspira profondément et se lança.

- Ce que je vais te dire a rapport avec Kostos justement.

- Ton ex-petit ami qui s'est marié et qui va bientôt être père ? demanda Paul, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Euh... en fait il est en instance de divorce et Mariana a fait une fausse couche...

Elle ne continua pas.

- Qu'essaie-tu de me dire ? fit Paul inquiet.

- Kostos est de retour.

Le visage de Paul se décomposa.

- Il est revenu pour toi ?

- Oui, dit Lena en essayant d'empêcher le tremblement de sa voix.

Paul ne dit rien, alors elle continua.

- Il m'aime. Et il va venir habiter ici.

Paul détourna le regard pour qu'elle ne voit pas les larmes qui obstruait ses yeux.

- Et moi aussi je... je l'aime, poursuivit-elle difficilement. Je suis désolée Paul. Tu es vraiment merveilleux et attentionné et tout, mais... tu n'es pas pour moi. Au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su. Et j'ai toujours su que j'étais amoureuse de Kostos.

Paul avait encore le visage tourné de côté.

- Paul regarde moi.

Ce qu'il fit et Lena regretta de lui avoir demandée. Elle put lire la tristesse et la douleur dans ses yeux, ce qui lui fit baisser les yeux.

- Je suis désolée Paul.

- Ça tu l'as déjà dit.

- Je sais.

- Donc, pendant les deux mois qu'on a été ensemble, tu étais toujours amoureuse de Kostos ? C'est à lui que tu pensais lorsque je t'embrassais ? C'est pour ça que tu as refusée de coucher avec moi l'autre soir ?

Ce fut au tour de Lena de détournée le regard.

- Je te déteste !

- Écoute Paul, je n'ai jamais voulue te faire de mal. Crois-moi je t'en prie ! Seulement, en sortant avec toi, je croyais que je pourrais oublier Kostos et arriver à t'aimer. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Et si Kostos ne serait pas revenu, est-ce que tu aurais réussie à m'aimer ?

Lena secoua la tête.

- J'ai vécue trop de choses avec Kostos... Ou peut-être que oui j'aurais réussie à t'aimer, mais...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Pas autant que ton Grec coureur de jupons !

Lena frappée par le ton hargneux avec lequel avait été proféré l'insulte, leva les yeux.

- Ne parle pas comme ça de Kostos !

- Va t'en Lena.

- Ok, je m'en vais.

Sans un regard en arrière, elle sortit les yeux remplis de larmes amères.


	4. Chapitre 4

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lena était assise avec Kostos devant un chocolat chaud au petit café du coin.

Kostos voyait qu'elle avait l'air bouleversée et n'osa pas poser de questions. Après un moment, c'est elle qui lui dit tout. Le jeune homme l'écouta sans broncher. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il prit la parole.

- Je cause beaucoup de chamboulements dans ta vie. J'arrive comme ça sans crier gare en t'annonçant que je suis libre et toi tu me tombes dans les bras...

Lena eut peine à se retenir de sourire devant la manière qu'avait Kostos de formuler les choses.

- Tu es unique, tu sais, lui dit-elle.

Kostos lui sourit tendrement.

- Merci. Et toi aussi.

Il la regarda pendant un long moment.

- Et tu es belle.

Lena rougit. Aux yeux des autres, elle était un véritable canon. Mais à ses yeux à elle, elle était moche.

- Ne rougis pas, l'avertit Kostos. Quand admettras-tu que tu es belle ?

- Je ne suis pas si belle que ça, protesta Lena.

- Tu es la plus belle.

- Je crois que tu manques d'impartialité.

- Peut-être. Mais tu es quand même la plus belle.

Lena sourit avant de boire une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Le liquide chaud lui fit du bien. Elle avait besoin de réconfort après sa rupture avec Paul. Elle détestait blesser les gens.

- Tu as l'air de te sentir coupable, observa Kostos.

- Peut-être bien, soupira la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir comme ça.

- Je sais.

- Tu t'en veux d'avoir rompue avec ce type ? demanda Kostos appréhendant la réponse.

- Non ! répondit vivement Lena. Pas du tout ! Je m'en veux de lui avoir fait du mal.

- D'un côté comme de l'autre... Sinon c'est à moi que tu faisais du mal.

- Je sais. Et c'est la dernière chose que je veux.

- Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda malicieusement Kostos.

- Hum, je ne sais pas, fit mine de réfléchir Lena moqueuse.

Kostos se pencha par-dessus sa tasse de chocolat chaud et plaqua un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Lena.

- C'est meilleur que le chocolat chaud, dit-il.

Lena sourit.

- Pourquoi on iraient pas chez moi ? On passeraient la soirée au sous-sol à faire semblant d'écouter des films... et pendant ce temps on se bécoteraient... Ça te dit ?

Kostos lui rendit son sourire.

- Évidemment.

- Où passes-tu la nuit ? s'informa Lena.

- Eh bien, j'étais tellement nerveux à l'idée de te voir que je n'ai pas pensé réserver une chambre d'hôtel... J'espère encore pouvoir trouver quelque chose.

- Et pourquoi tu ne passerais pas la nuit chez nous ? On a une chambre d'amis... et je pourrais toujours aller te rejoindre pendant la nuit...

Elle en croyait à peine ses oreilles d'avoir dit ça.

Kostos la regarda les yeux brillants.

- Très bonne idée.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.


	5. Chapitre 5

Peu après qu'elle et Kostos soient rentrés, Lena était dans la chambre d'amis et préparait le lit de Kostos, fébrile à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer cette nuit. Le garçon était au salon et discutait avec les Kaligaris. Pendant qu'elle replaçait les oreillers, Lena entendit la sonnerie du téléphone. Quelques instants plus tard, sa mère vint la prévenir que c'était Carmen.

Nerveuse à l'idée que son amie lui parle de Paul, la jeune fille descendit tout de même.

- Allô ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'écria Carmen. Il est dans un état lamentable !

Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'elle parlait de Paul.

- J'ai essayée d'être le moins brusque possible, mais une rupture reste une rupture Carmen.

- Mais si tu verras dans quel état il est !

- Il est encore chez toi ?

- Non, il vient de partir. Il est complètement anéanti.

- Je suis désolée, dit Lena mal à l'aise.

- Il s'en remettra. Enfin je crois.

- Je voulais que ça se passe en douceur, fit Lena. On peut dire que ça a raté.

- Une rupture ne peut jamais se faire en douceur, remarqua Carmen.

- Peut-être pas en effet.

- Kostos est chez toi ? demanda tout à coup Carmen.

- Oui, répondit doucement Lena.

- Ok. Hum, alors on se revoient demain ?

- Bien sûr. Avec Tibby et Bridget.

- Oui. À demain alors.

Lena raccrocha. « Il est complètement anéanti » avait dit Carmen. Elle espérait de tout cœur que son amie exagérait.

La jeune fille soupira et alla retrouver sa famille et Kostos au salon. Ils étaient en pleine discussion sur la Grèce. Sans les interrompre, Lena alla s'asseoir près de son petit ami sur le canapé. Il lui prit discrètement la main.

- Carmen va bien ? demanda Mme Kaligaris à Lena. Elle avait plutôt l'air énervée au téléphone...

Lena rougit.

- Elle va bien.

Effie lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Elle est en colère parce que tu as laissée Paul ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

- Effie ! la réprimanda M. Kaligaris. Laisse ta sœur tranquille !

- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires ! dit sèchement Lena en direction de sa sœur.

Kostos semblait embarrassé.

- Vous m'excuserez, fit Lena en se levant du divan et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Mme Kaligaris jeta un regard dur à Effie.

- Tu devrais t'excuser.

- Je n'ai dit que la vérité.

- Je vais aller lui parler, proposa Kostos.

Sans attendre de réponse, il monta précipitamment les marches menant au deuxième et entra dans la chambre de Lena. Celle-ci était sur son lit, l'air en colère. Lorsqu'elle vit Kostos, son regard s'adoucit.

- Désolé pour tout ça, dit-il.

- Ce n'est rien.

Kostos alla s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit.

- Carmen est vraiment en colère parce que tu as laissé ton petit ami ?

- Oui. C'est son demi-frère et... elle veut le protéger. Même si elle sait que je suis plus heureuse avec toi qu'avec lui.

Kostos sourit.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! répondit violemment Lena. J'espère que tu n'en doutes pas !

- Non, bien sûr. Je voulais te l'entendre dire c'est tout.

Ce fut au tour de Lena de sourire.

-Je t'aime Lena, dit Kostos.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'élargir son sourire et elle s'approcha du jeune homme pour l'embrasser. Le baiser dura un moment, puis Lena prit la parole.

- C'est bizarre... Ce matin encore, je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais et là maintenant on est dans ma chambre en train de s'embrasser...

- Tu pensais à moi ce matin ?

- Oui, comme à tous les jours, 24 heures sur 24.

- Dans ce cas, on étaient dans la même situation. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été la cause de notre éloignement pendant trois mois... Je t'ai fait du mal et je m'en suis fait à moi aussi...

Lena l'arrêta, lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

- S'il te plaît Kostos, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça.

- Oui c'est vrai. Il faut se concentrer sur le moment présent.

- Exactement.

- Et à ce qu'on faisaient il y a quelques minutes...

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser.


	6. Chapitre 6

Lena regarda l'heure qu'affichait son radio-réveil. 2h10. L'heure parfaite pour aller rejoindre Kostos. Tout le monde dormait. Elle se leva doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis sur la pointe des pieds. Elle poussa délicatement la porte. Elle sourit en voyant Kostos. Il regardait dans sa direction.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? chuchota Lena, tout en refermant la porte sans faire le moins de bruit possible.

- Non, je t'attendais, répondit Kostos sur le même ton.

La jeune fille s'approcha du lit. Se sentant audacieuse, elle se glissa sous les couvertures près de Kostos. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Elle appuya sa tête contre son torse. Ils restèrent comme ça un très long moment, sans rien dire. À un point tel, que Lena s'endormit.

Kostos ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas venue dans cette chambre pour faire l'amour avec lui. Pas ici dans cette maison avec ses parents et sa sœur à proximité. Le jeune homme aussi souhaitait mieux.

Tout à coup, il se dit qu'il devrait réveiller sa copine pour qu'elle retourne finir la nuit dans son lit. Il aurait voulu la tenir contre lui tout le reste de la nuit, mais si les Kaligaris les découvraient le lendemain matin...

Pourtant c'est ce qui arriva. Kostos épuisé par son voyage depuis la Grèce, n'avait pu résister aux bras de Morphée. Lui et Lena dormirent du sommeil du juste jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Madame Kaligaris frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle entre-ouvrit la porte. La grand-mère de Kostos était au téléphone et voulait savoir comment c'était passé son voyage.

- Kostos, ta grand... commença la mère de Lena, avant de s'interrompre éberluée par ce qu'elle voyait. Lena et Kostos enlacés.

Elle plaqua les mains sur sa bouche.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'ils étaient très amoureux, mais de là à...

- Je n'y crois pas !

Son cri réveilla brusquement Lena et Kostos.

- Maman ! s'écria Lena horrifiée en apercevant sa mère.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds.

Kostos rougit violemment.

- Ce n'est pas...

- Stop, le coupa Madame Kaligaris. Ce que je viens de voir se passe d'explications. Vous étiez dans le même lit ! À quoi avez-vous pensés ? Lena tu ne prends même pas la pilule ! Tu veux te retrouver comme cette jeune fille, cette... Mariana ?

- Tu es allée trop loin ! protesta Lena outrée. On n'a pas fait ce à quoi tu penses ok ?

- N'essaie pas de me...

- C'est vrai, madame Kaligaris, l'arrêta Kostos.

Alertés par les cris, Monsieur Kaligaris et Effie étaient maintenant dans le cadre de porte, ébahis par la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

- Lena, dit fermement son père nous devons parler.

Elle suivit ses parents jusqu'au salon la tête basse.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? hurla presque Monsieur Kaligaris une fois dans le salon.

- Papa, Kostos et moi on n'a pas... fait l'amour. On voulaient juste dormir ensemble, fit Lena.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard.

- On lui offre notre hospitalité et lui, il ne trouve rien de mieux que de t'attirer dans son lit ! s'exclama Madame Kaligaris.

- J'étais consentante.

- Alors il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non ! Non, il ne s'est rien passé ! Mais même s'il s'était passé quelque chose en quoi cela aurait-il de l'importance ? J'aime Kostos et il m'aime aussi.

Son père soupira.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.

- Oui pour quelqu'un comme toi qui veux toujours faire compliqué !

- Lena, je t'interdis...

- Attends une seconde, le coupa sa femme. Elle a raison.

- Quoi ? s'étouffa presque Monsieur Kaligaris.

- Oui. Je crois qu'elle a raison. Après tout s'ils s'aiment... Peut-être a t'on réagis excessivement...

- Il a été marié. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs.

- En instance de divorce, corrigea Lena.

- Ça ne change rien que j'ai été marié ou pas. C'est Lena que j'aime et que j'ai toujours aimée.

Tous les regard convergèrent vers Kostos qui se tenait dans l'entrée du salon. Il rougit voyant tous les visages se tourner vers lui, mais il continua.

- J'aime Lena de tout mon cœur et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit, vous devez nous croire. Et il ne se passera rien tant que Lena ne sera pas prête.

La principale intéressée lui sourit reconnaissante.

Les parents de Lena échangèrent un regard gêné.

Monsieur Kaligaris se racla la gorge.

- Je suppose que... qu'on a peut-être sautés trop vite aux conclusions.

- Beaucoup trop vite, approuva Lena.

- Mais ce n'est pas facile pour nous de te voir grandir, lui dit son père.

La jeune femme sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Je sais.

- Mais on es heureux de te voir avec un garçon qui t'aime vraiment, continua sa mère.

- Ok. Et... maintenant puisque cette conversation met tout le monde mal à l'aise, est-ce que je peux aller prendre ma douche ?

Tous éclatèrent de rire.


	7. Chapitre 7

Lena et Kostos étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, sur un banc du parc. La journée était plutôt froide et ils tenaient chacun à la main un verre de café qu'ils avaient achetés au resto d'en face. Après la scène de ce matin, les amoureux éconduits s'étaient tenus loin, encore mal à l'aise à propos de ce qui venait de se produire.

Kostos avait fini par rappeler sa grand-mère, que Madame Kaligaris dans le feu de l'action, avait complètement oubliée.

Le jeune homme embrassait doucement Lena dans le cou. Ou plutôt il essayait. Avec le foulard qui y était enroulé, ce n'était pas chose facile. Finalement, sa copine tourna son visage vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- C'est ça que tu voulais ? demanda t'elle malicieuse lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser.

- Hum oui, mais j'en voulais beaucoup plus.

Et il lui donna un baiser passionné.

Qui n'échappa pas au regard de Bridget qui passait par là. Elle sourit. Elle était au courant que Lena et Kostos étaient à nouveaux ensemble. Elle avait passée une bonne partie de sa soirée de la veille à calmer Carmen qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour consoler son demi-frère.

D'après ce que Bridget voyait de Kostos (et elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, puisque sa bouche était accaparée par Lena) il avait l'air vraiment superbe. Et très amoureux de Lena. Bridget se demanda si elle devait aller les rejoindre, mais elle se sentit embarrassée à l'idée de les interrompre. Mais le couple se sépara finalement et la jeune fille s'avança vers eux.

- Bridget ! s'exclama Lena manifestement contente de la voir.

Elle fit les présentations.

De près, Bridget put voir que Kostos était vraiment canon. Cheveux bruns presque noirs, yeux bleus (qui présentement brillaient, dû sûrement à son baiser avec Lena), petit air mystérieux. Tout à fait le genre de Lena quoi. Mais pas tout à fait celui de son amie. Elle préférait les garçons aux cheveux blonds.

- Vous voulez que je vous laisse discuter ? proposa Kostos.

Lena et Bridget échangèrent un regard. Cette dernière fit comprendre à son amie qu'elle avait des choses à lui dire.

- Je ne veux pas vraiment que tu nous laisses seules, se justifia Lena, mais je meurs d'envie d'un beignet fourré à la confiture...

Kostos regarda autour de lui et vit une pâtisserie quelques pas plus loin.

- D'accord je t'en rapporte un.

- Merci.

Elle lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres. Lorsque le jeune homme s'éloigna, Bridget prit place sur le banc à côté de Lena.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? voulut savoir Lena.

- J'ai parlée à Carmen hier. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, mais on dirait que c'est avec elle que tu as rompue, pas avec Paul !

Lena ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Ça n'a rien de drôle ! protesta Bridget. Elle n'est pas en colère contre toi, mais elle voit Paul souffrir et ça elle n'aime pas ça. Mais elle sait très bien que tu aimes Kostos.

- Moi aussi je m'en veux Bridget. Je m'en veux d'avoir fait du mal à Paul. Seulement c'était lui ou moi.

- Je comprend. Et vous étiez pas mariés que je sache.

- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir manipulée.

Bridget la regarda ahurie.

- Toi manipulatrice ? Oh non Lena. Tu n'as manipulée personne. As-tu déjà dit à Paul que tu l'aimais ?

- Non jamais, dit Lena en baissant les yeux.

- Alors tu ne lui as pas mentie.

- Si on voient ça sous cet angle... Mais Bridget...

- Tut, tut, l'interrompit-elle. Arrête de te sentir coupable pour tout Lena ! Kostos est là maintenant. Et vous êtes plus mignons que toi et Paul si tu veux mon avis.

- Je crois aussi que tu veux dire que Kostos est beaucoup plus mignon que Paul, la taquina Lena qui savait que son amie remarquait beaucoup les garçons.

Bridget sourit.

- Il est à couper le souffle, c'est vrai. Mais pas du tout mon style.

- Heureusement.

Elles échangèrent un sourire.

- On se réunit chez moi cet après-midi, commença Bridget. Ça te dirait de venir ou tu seras trop occupée avec Kostos ?

- Je vais venir.

- Tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop de ton amoureux ?

- Pas pour quelques heures.

- Si tu le dis.

- Bridget !

- Ok, je me tais.

Kostos revint vers elles, un sac de papier à la main. Il le tendit à Lena.

- Je t'en ai pris deux. Un aux fraises et un autre aux framboises.

- Hum, tu es un amour !

Kostos l'embrassa doucement.

- Bon je crois que je vais y aller, annonça Bridget en se levant. Vous me donnez mal au cœur tous les deux !

Lena lui tira la langue.

- À plus tard ! lança Bridget en guise d'au revoir.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Lena ouvrit le sac et en sortit un beignet. Elle en prit une bouchée et faillit s'étouffer en apercevant une silhouette familière de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kostos.

Il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et elle était appuyée contre lui.

- C'est... Paul.

Un éclair de jalousie perça les yeux de Kostos.

- Ton ex.

Lena le regarda désolée.

- Ne fais pas cet air là Kostos. D'ailleurs il ne nous as pas vus.

- Probablement pas, sinon il m'aurait provoqué en duel.

- Sois sérieux.

- Je suis sérieux.

Lena regarda de nouveau Paul. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Carmen peut-être. Ou un de ses amis.

- Arrête ça, ordonna Kostos.

- Arrêtez quoi ?

- De le regarder et de te sentir coupable.

- Comment peux-tu savoir que je me sens coupable ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Tu me connais trop bien.

- Après vingt ans de mariage, tu t'y habitueras.

- Je croyais que le mariage c'était fini pour toi.

Elle était très sérieuse tout à coup.

- Oh Lena, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je ne demanderais pas mieux que de t'épouser et tu le sais. Seulement, mon mariage avec Mariana était arrangé. Je ne l'aimais pas du tout, mais j'étais obligé de l'épouser à cause de cette foutue nuit où j'ai...

- Ça suffit, le coupa Lena. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre les détails de la conception de votre bébé.

Sa voix était dure.

Kostos lui prit la main.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Paul. Apparemment, il ne les avaient toujours pas vus.

- Lena, tu sais que si je pourrais revenir en arrière je le ferais. Pour effacer tout ce qui s'est passé avec Mariana.

- Ne prononce plus son nom, s'il te plaît.

- Ok. Excuse-moi. Je t'aime Lena.

La jeune fille se força à sourire.

- Moi aussi.

Sa bouffée de jalousie était passée. Elle regarda Kostos moqueuse.

- Est-ce que tu as bien dit que tu rêvais de m'épouser ?

- Oui je l'ai dit.

Ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres l'unes de l'autres et oubliant Paul, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

Cette fois-ci, Paul les aperçut. Aucun doute, c'était Lena. Il aurait pu la reconnaître n'importe où, avec son long manteau de suède beige et son foulard bleu et blanc. Et ses cheveux bruns relevés sur sa tête. Et embrassant Kostos.

Un éclair de douleur lui traversa la poitrine et il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se leva prestement de son banc et courut, souhaitant être le plus loin possible de Lena et Kostos.


	8. Chapitre 8

Paul avait marché longtemps, sans but précis. Il était dans un état second depuis qu'il avait vu Lena et Kostos s'embrasser. Ils avaient l'air tellement... tellement amoureux. Ça faisait mal à Paul de penser que la jeune fille n'avait jamais été amoureuse de lui. L'ombre de Kostos planait toujours entre Lena et Paul lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient ou se tenaient par la main.

Il aurait dû tout deviner le jour où il avait découvert une photo de Lena et Kostos, coincée entre les livres de Lena. Bien cachée pour ne pas que Paul ne la trouve, mais il l'avait quand même trouvée en voulant feuilleter un livre. Il s'était dit que sa copine avait simplement dû oubliée la photo. Maintenant il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il marchait depuis au moins une heure. Il avait repassé aux mêmes endroits plusieurs fois et maintenant, il était rendue chez Carmen. Il hésita puis finalement décida d'y entrer. Il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec ses problèmes de cœur, surtout que Lena était une de ses meilleures amies, mais il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Lorsque Carmen lui ouvrit, elle eut un regard horrifié.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est que... je... je ne t'attendais pas, bredouilla Carmen.

- Je te dérange ? Je peux repasser plus tard si c'est le cas.

- Hé Carmen, on a... commença Lena qui venait d'apparaître dans le couloir.

Elle se figea en voyant Paul. Elle et Kostos s'étaient embrassés à pleine bouche devant lui. Pas très discret, mais ils l'avaient complètement oublié.

Carmen jeta un regard paniquée à son amie, puis un autre à son demi-frère.

- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu faisait cet air là, dit Paul à sa demi-sœur.

Lena très embarrassée, se tenait à l'écart.

Bridget et Tibby apparurent à leur tour près de Lena. Elles eurent un regard inquiet en voyant Paul.

- Salut Paul, lança Bridget d'une voix à peine audible.

Paul l'ignora. Il se tourna vers Lena.

- Je vous ais vus tout à l'heure. Toi et Kostos.

Lena baissa les yeux.

- Je sais.

- Pas très subtil tout ça.

- Paul...

Les autres les observaient, craignant une scène.

- On va vous laisser parler, fit Carmen en faisant mine de retourner vers sa chambre. Bridget et Tibby se préparèrent à la suivre.

- Non ! protesta Lena. Paul et moi on n'a absolument rien à se dire. N'est-ce pas Paul ?

- Non bien sûr que non ! Tu me laisses pour ton ancien petit ami et évidemment ça devrait se passer d'explications !

- Je t'ai tout expliquée hier, rétorqua la jeune fille. Il y a autre chose que tu veux savoir ?

Carmen, Bridget et Tibby s'éclipsèrent en douce.

- Oui, je veux savoir si tu as seulement ressenti quelque chose pour moi ? Ne serait-ce qu'un sentiment minime... Ou alors Kostos occupait toutes tes pensées... et ton cœur ?

Lena détourna le regard des larmes dans les yeux.

- Merde Lena ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Pendant ces deux derniers moi je voyais bien que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Mais au fond de moi, je savais.

- Écoute Paul, toi et Kostos vous êtes très différents l'un de l'autre. Complètement à l'opposé.

- Et tu t'es rendue compte que je n'étais pas du tout ton genre. Et que Kostos l'était.

Lena leva les yeux vers lui.

- Oui. Écoute Paul, je ne peux pas renier mes sentiments. Ils sont là.

- Je sais. Et je sais que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi.

- Je t'aime beaucoup Paul.

- Mais ce n'est pas assez.

Il refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolée pour tout ça Paul.

- Il est un peu tard.

Puis sans un regard de plus, il sortit. En entendant la porte se refermer, les trois filles accoururent vers Lena. Bridget posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Il s'en remettra.

- Je sais.

- Tu as été son premier amour, fit remarquer Carmen. C'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça.

- Pense à toi et Kostos, dit Tibby en guise de comparaison.

- Ce n'est pas du tout pareil Tibby. Kostos et moi on est amoureux. Je l'aime et je sais qu'il m'aime. Paul... je crois qu'il m'a aimé... Mais il n'y avait pas de passion entre nous...

- Mais comme avec Kostos, termina Bridget à sa place.

- Non, pas comme avec Kostos. Oh je m'en veux !

- Il ne faut pas, lança Carmen. Tu es heureuse avec Kostos ?

Lena hocha la tête.

- Alors essaie de ne plus penser à Paul et occupe toi entièrement de Kostos, lui conseilla Bridget.

Lena sourit.

- Je vais très bien m'occuper de Kostos.

- Est-ce que tu sous-entend quelque chose par là ? demanda malicieusement Bridget.

- Tu ne penses qu'à ça !

Puis elle redevint plus sérieuse.

- Mais peut-être que oui... ça pourrait se faire bientôt.

- Je le savais ! s'exclama Bridget.

- Mais ne vous attendez pas à avoir tous les détails lorsque ce sera fait !

- Dieu merci ! fit Tibby moqueuse.

Lena sourit une fois de plus. Oui ça se ferait bientôt entre elle et Kostos.


	9. Chapitre 9

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, Lena prit à peine le temps d'enlever son manteau et ses bottes et monta rejoindre Kostos qui était dans la chambre d'amis. Il était allongé sur le lit, plongé dans la lecture des journaux. En s'approchant plus près, Lena constata qu'il regardait les petites annonces.

- Salut, dit-elle doucement.

Kostos se retourna le sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut.

Il se leva et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Lena en désignant les journaux éparpillés sur le lit.

- Je regardais les petites annonces. Pour trouver un appart et un emploi.

- Hum.

- Demain, pendant que tu seras en cours, je vais chercher un emploi. Et je vais aussi tenter de visiter quelques apparts.

- Tu ne serais pas mieux d'être sûr d'avoir un emploi avant de chercher un endroit où habiter ? fit prudemment la jeune fille.

- Lena, je ne pourrai pas rester ici des mois. Je ne veux pas déranger tes parents. Surtout après la petite scène de ce matin...

- Kostos, tu ne dérange pas qui que ce soit.

- Pas toi en tout cas, rétorqua t'il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Non pas moi, dit Lena en lui rendant son sourire.

Kostos se rassit sur le lit et Lena se pelotonna contre lui. Il lui caressait les cheveux.

- Alors c'était bien chez Carmen ? demanda le jeune homme.

Lena se raidit tout à coup. Kostos le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Lena prit une profonde inspiration.

- J'ai revue Paul... Il est arrivé chez Carmen sans prévenir et...

- Et ? voulut savoir Kostos un peu inquiet.

- Il prend vraiment mal le fait que je l'ai laissée tomber pour être avec toi.

- Oui bon, c'était à prévoir. Mais il s'en remettra.

- Je sais.

- Lena j'aurais quelque chose à te proposer, fit Kostos très sérieux tout à coup.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? posa sa petite amie plutôt intriguée.

Kostos se tortillait les mains.

- Eh bien, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais... que tu pourrais peut-être venir habiter avec moi, lorsque j'aurai trouvé un appart.

L'étonnement laissa Lena sans voix.

- Mais je ne te force à rien. Je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas prête.

- Kostos.

Lena avait peine à retrouver ses esprits. Vivre avec Kostos ? Le rêve ! Mais elle était beaucoup trop jeune, sans compter que ses parents feraient sûrement une crise cardiaque à la seule idée qu'elle aille vivre avec son petit ami.

- Kostos, répéta Lena, c'est sans doute la chose que je souhaiterais le plus au monde. Mais il y a des tas de choses qui entrent en considération. Je suis encore aux études... Bien sûr je pourrais travailler les fins de semaine pour t'aider à payer le loyer, mais...

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Oh mon dieu !

Elle releva la tête vers Kostos.

- Je me sens toute retournée. J'en ai envie Kostos. Vraiment. Seulement...

- Lena calme-toi, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Je comprend.

- Et j'ai peur de la réaction de mes parents.

- Tu voudrais que je leur parle ? Enfin... si tu acceptes ma proposition bien sûr.

- Je peux y réfléchir ?

- Évidemment. Prend tout ton temps.

- Merci Kostos.

Elle l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle.

- Je crois que je t'ai bousculée, observa Kostos. Je suis désolé.

- Mais non, il ne faut pas. Je suis contente que tu me l'aie proposée. Je t'en reparlerai bientôt ok ?

- Promis ?

- Promis. Maintenant embrasse-moi.

Kostos s'exécuta ravi.


	10. Chapitre 10

Juste avant le souper, Madame Kaligaris demanda à Lena si elle pouvait lui parler. La mère et la fille se retrouvèrent donc assises sur le sofa.

- Lena, je voudrais savoir si tu...

Elle s'interrompit mal à l'aise.

- Oui ? l'encouragea Lena.

- Si tu avais pensée à prendre la pilule contraceptive.

Lena devint rouge tomate.

- Je... je n'y ait pas trop réfléchie, bafouilla t'elle.

- Tu devrais y penser, répliqua sa mère d'une voix gênée.

- Oui... oui je crois que je vais prendre rendez-vous avec le médecin.

- Bien.

Madame Kaligaris fit mine de se lever puis se tourna vers Lena.

- Tu sais, si... si tu veux dormir dans le même lit que Kostos cette nuit... Ton père et moi on en a parlés et on est d'accord.

Lena n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Merci maman, dit la jeune fille.

Sa mère lui sourit.

- Maintenant si on allaient préparer le souper ?

Après le repas, Lena et Kostos étaient sortis se balader.

- Tu ne devineras jamais quoi ! s'exclama Lena.

- Quoi ? demanda Kostos avec un sourire en coin.

- J'ai parlée à ma mère tout à l'heure. Elle m'a dit que toi et moi cette nuit, on pouvaient partager le même lit.

Kostos la regarda surpris.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui vraiment. C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ?

- Plutôt oui.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je suis impatient d'être à cette nuit.

- Moi aussi, dit Lena.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis la jeune femme annonça :

- Je vais prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin.

Kostos la dévisagea vaguement inquiet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour prendre la pilule.

Elle le regarda d'un air entendu.

- Lena je ne presse pas tu sais.

- Je sais Kostos. Mais moi je le veux. Je le voulais déjà l'été dernier.

Kostos lui caressa la joue.

- Ok. N'empêche que jamais je ne te forcerai.

- Je sais, je sais, fit Lena en souriant.

Kostos l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

- As-tu réfléchie à ma proposition ? demanda t'il doucement.

- Je n'ai fait que ça.

- Et alors ?

- Kostos je ne sais vraiment pas. Comment mes parents réagiraient ?

- Mal ? suggéra le jeune homme.

- Oui très mal. Ils t'adorent, mais...

- Mais je crois qu'il désapprouvent le fait que j'ai été marié et à deux doigts d'être père.

- Moi aussi je le désapprouve, dit Lena en baissant les yeux.

Kostos détourna le regard blessé et s'éloigna d'elle.

- Excuse-moi Kostos, fit aussitôt Lena. Je ne sais pas ce que je dis.

- Moi je crois que tu le sais parfaitement.

- Écoute Kostos, ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour moi d'accepter le fait que tu as été marié et que ta femme attendait un bébé !

- Et pour moi, tu crois que ça a été facile ! hurla presque le garçon.

Lena regarda autour d'elle pour voir si des passants avaient entendus. Apparemment non. Elle se retourna vers son petit ami. Il continua :

- J'ai passé des nuits blanches à me demander pourquoi j'avais fait cette erreur, pourquoi j'avais... j'avais couché avec Mariana ! C'est avec toi que j'aurais voulu me marier et avoir un bébé pas avec elle ! Et lorsqu'elle a fait une fausse couche, j'étais content. Oui je sais c'est absolument horrible, mais je savais qu'à ce moment je serais libéré et je pourrais revenir vers toi.

- Kostos, essaya de la calmer Lena.

Mais il l'ignora.

- Alors je ne tolérerai pas que tu me remettes sans cesse cette erreur sous le nez ! Si c'est le cas, dis-moi le tout de suite et je retourne en Grèce !

Lena le regarda pétrifiée. Elle se sentait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Elle ne voulait pas que Kostos la voit pleurer, alors elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Kostos réalisant qu'il avait peut-être été un peu brusque lui cria de revenir. Lena se tourna vers lui.

- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi puisque tu dis que je te remets sans cesse sous le nez ta liaison avec cette... cette salope !

Elle s'étonna elle-même d'avoir dit ce mot. Toute la haine qu'elle avait pour Mariana ressortait à présent. Lena était absolument déchaînée et continua :

- Tu as été marié Kostos ! Marié ! Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était !

Kostos s'approcha tranquillement d'elle.

- Lena, excuse-moi d'avoir dit tout ça... Les derniers mois ont été très difficiles pour moi. Pour toi aussi je le sais.

La jeune fille pleurait maintenant. Kostos l'attira contre lui.

- Je t'aime Lena. Oublie Mariana d'accord. Je n'ai jamais rien ressentie pour elle. C'est toi que j'aime.

Lena sécha ses larmes.

- Je ne peux pas tout oublier du jour au lendemain. Mais je peux essayer.

- D'accord, dit Kostos.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je ne te quitterai plus.

- N'en parlons plus d'accord ?

- D'accord. Je t'offre un café ?

- Avec une part de gâteau au chocolat.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Kostos la prit par la main et ils se dirigèrent vers le petit café.


	11. Chapitre 11

Le soir venu, Lena et Kostos se glissèrent dans le lit de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était un peu anxieuse ; c'était la première fois qu'elle dormait avec un garçon.

Kostos se tourna vers elle.

- Tu sais Lena, ce n'est pas parce qu'on dort dans le même lit qu'on est obligés de faire l'amour ensemble.

- Je sais. Et d'ailleurs, je préfèrerais attendre. Je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise ici avec mes parents et ma sœur qui pourraient tout entendre...

- Je comprend parfaitement.

Il lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres et s'allongea. Lena fit de même et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis finalement, la jeune femme prit la parole.

- Kostos ?

- Hum ?

- J'ai réfléchie à ta proposition. Tu sais à propos d'aller habiter avec toi...

- Et ? demanda Kostos appréhendant la réponse.

- Je crois que pour l'instant c'est encore trop tôt. Mais par contre je me disais que l'été prochain ce serait parfait non ?

Kostos se rapprocha d'elle.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui Kostos.

- Ça me convient parfaitement Lena. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Après un long moment, Lena rompit le baiser.

- J'ai de la difficulté à réaliser qu'on va habiter ensemble.

- Pas moi. J'ai en rêvé, je me suis préparé à ce moment.

- Je sais. Mais pour moi, tout arrive à une vitesse vertigineuse tu comprends ? C'est pour ça que d'emménager ensemble seulement l'été prochain me paraît un bon compromis.

- Tu en as parlé à tes parents ?

- Non. Et je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais faire. Je vais avoir 18 ans à l'été, je crois qu'ils vont trouver ça un peu jeune pour aller quitter le nid familial et aller vivre avec mon amoureux.

- Mais on s'aiment.

- Oui.

- Alors ça ne change rien qu'on est 18 ou 50 ans. Du moment que tu es absolument sûre de ta décision.

- Je le suis.

- Ok.

- Je ne changerai pas d'idée, ajouta Lena.

- Oui, je sais. Mais si jamais c'était le cas je comprendrais.

- Ça n'arrivera pas.

Kostos sourit dans le noir.

- J'ai hâte d'être à l'été prochain. Et toi ?

Pour toute réponse, Lena l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle était heureuse maintenant qu'elle avait prise la décision d'aller vivre avec Kostos. Elle craignait la réaction de ses parents, mais elle savait qu'une fois le choc passé, ils comprendraient.


End file.
